In The Heat Of The Moment
by ChocolateAngelWings
Summary: As Neji's state of unconsciousness slowly started to deteriorate, his mind became more aware, and his Shinobi skills quickly kicked in. Because he of all people knew, a good ninja never let their guard down. But though his mind was aware, everything seeme


Neji & Hinata

In The Heat Of The Moment 

As Neji's state of unconsciousness slowly started to deteriorate, his mind became more aware, and his Shinobi skills quickly kicked in. Because he of all people knew, a good ninja never let their guard down. But though his mind was aware, everything seemed fuzzy, and jumbled. He frowned in annoyance as he tried to piece together where he was, and how long he had been there, because he had a feeling something wasn't right, something was out of place. Calming his worried thoughts, he focused on his main goal, and let his scenes gather his memories.

He could smell the faint fragrant smell of Jasmine in the air, which wasn't a smell his room would usually carry. In the silence of where he was he could just barely hear the low breathing noise that came from the left side of him, and more importantly he felt another presence lying next to him.

Slowly opening his light lavender eyes he was greeted with the sight of flawless soft white skin that resembled his own, and short indigo hair. His eye brow rose in confusion. "Hinata?" he thought.

His eyes moved from Hinata to the purple cover that covered their body. Looking back at Hinata's peaceful face he waited a few seconds to make sure she was truly asleep before slowly sitting up, making the covers pool around his waist. His finely built chest which came from his extensive training was quickly greeted with a cold draft, as though it was bare, and looking down he found it was.

"Why am I-" Neji's thoughts quickly switched to something else, a something that could only put a red tinge to his creamy white cheeks. Staring down at the purple covers that now only covered half his body, his mind thought of the many things that could have led him to wake up next to his cousin, but then again, he was only bare chest. It was not like he was-

The thought made a big tingling sensation run like a shock through his whole body, his hand slowly moved toward the edge of the covers. Gripping onto them softly he closed his eyes as he slowly uncovered the rest of his body to feel the same cold draft that encountered his chest. He could feel his body become tense and his hands became so unsteady he dropped the edge of the covers. He slowly opened his eyes to see his member and nearly stopped breathing.

"I-I-d-d-didn't...did I?" he asked himself lowly, his eyes widened with shock. He looked from his private to the rest of the cover that hid his cousin's body and slowly reached for it.

A slight frown came upon her face as she began to groan and fidget. Neji's hand froze stiff and his eyes watched her intently, he could feel a lump sensation form in his throat. Once she finally began to revert back to her peaceful sleep. Neji waited a few seconds just to make sure she wasn't half asleep before gripping onto the covers and pulling them slowly off of her, revealing second after second smooth bare flesh. He positioned his hand to a stiff so it wouldn't be so unsteady and pulled until he saw the beginning of her cleavage. Pulling his hand away he propped his arm upon the sheets and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Why did I sleep her?" Neji thought. She was first and for most his cousin, but then again the clan did sleep within its self to make sure the byuakugan was pure and alive. His feelings had grown for Hinata somewhat after Naruto's little lecture, and Hiashi telling him the truth about his father, but nothing extreme enough to sleep with her. "Wait a minute..." Neji thought.

There were those rare days when he was aroused by the mere sight of her.

Was it just the side effects of puberty?

He didn't know.

When it came to things other than being a Shinobi he was almost as naïve as Naruto, though he would never admit it out loud.

There was just something about her that would always draw him to her. Maybe it was the sweet smell of Jasmine that faintly followed her, her smooth curvy white skin that always taunted him to stroke across its buttery surface, her shy and caring manner that resembled that of a mothers, or the fact that even when she looked so determined and gave her all she looked as fragile as ever.

Were these the things that turned him on the most?

As he thought about this another thought crossed his mind. "What time is it?"

Looking passed his cousin's sleeping form he looked onto the dark brown nightstand to see the bright red numbers "5:41."

"Good thing I woke up early," he thought to himself with a smirk. He looked back down towards his cousin, the smirk slowly faded and his eyes narrowed. "Hinata..."he whispered softly. Leaning slowly in towards her calm face, his eyes stared at her plump small lips that parted slightly and faintly brushed his lips against hers.

Moving away from her he closed his eyes and lowly sighed. Opening them he slowly got out of bed, and pulled the covers back over Hinata's shoulders. His keen eyes quickly found his clothes on the floor beside his feet and he began to as quietly as he possibly could, dress.

Once he was fully clothed he looked back at the clock, "5:46." "I better get out of here before anyone wakes up," he thought. Walking out of Hinata's room he slowly slid her door closed before proceeding down the hall.

"What were you doing coming out of my sisters room," a small girl's voice lowly asked.

Neji stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Great, Hanabi," Neji thought in annoyance. It stayed silent for a moment until Neji finally spoke. "I just went in to check up on her. To see if she was alright, that's all," Neji lied, closing his eyes with a small smile. Without another word he continued on out of his cousin's house.

Neji opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, it was still a night resembling blue, and even a few stars lingered, though not much. "Maybe it just happened in the heat of the moment," he mumbled lowly to himself. "Yeah," his smile turned into a cocky like smirk, "just in the heat of the moment."


End file.
